


step on it

by jseos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mingi, Bottom Wooyoung, Cock Stomping, Degradation, M/M, Puppy Play, boot grinding, cock stepping, minor blood, the puppy play is kinda mild but it’s there, trans yeosang, yeosang fucks everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseos/pseuds/jseos
Summary: i have nothing to say. just a half assed dick stomping fichonestly this fic is mostly for my love @WH0RECHAN who shares my love for cockstomper yeosang in platform boots!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

now that wooyoung is here, he thinks that maybe he could stand to be less of a brat. 

because now here he is, pressed against the door of a bathroom stall with yeosang’s hand around his throat. 

“we’re in fucking _school_, woo. were you really trying to get me to get you off in class?”

wooyoung just whines and nods his head, shame bubbling up in his chest from how fucking hard he is already. 

he wants to form a response, wants to tell yeosang that he couldn’t help it, that yeosang was too tempting today, walking through the halls with his black nail polish and baggy t shirt and tight jeans and stupid fucking _boots_.how could wooyoung not act up?

but all of his words die in his throat when yeosang yanks his head down and kisses him, all tongue and teeth and too much spit and fucking filthy in the way that makes wooyoung’s eyes roll back in his head.

and then yeosang’s grip in his hair tightens, and then he’s being swung around and thrown backwards until he’s perched on the toilet and looking up at yeosang. 

from this angle he feels so small and helpless - yeosang usually being smaller than him but now towering over him with a tight grip in his hair and a smile on his face that’s far too sweet for what wooyoung knows is about to happen. 

“you really wanna get off so badly?” yeosang asks. 

“_yes_, fuck, please sangie.”

yeosang laughs, a laugh that’s sweet and dripping with honey but mocking all at once and it makes wooyoung’s head spin. 

yeosang lifts his leg up, pressing the top of his boot against wooyoung’s crotch. 

“open.” 

and sure wooyoung is a brat, but he’s obedient. his legs open instantly. 

yeosang looks at him expectantly. wooyoung makes a confused noise at him. 

“what? i thought you wanted to get off?”

“...yeah?”

“so get off. since you’re so needy and desperate, you can do it yourself. my boot is right there.”

wooyoung thinks he gets it, but he’s lost for words and doesn’t really know how to react. he must’ve stayed silent for too long, because yeosang speaks up again. 

“i said my boot is right there. _use it._” 

wooyoung obeys. 

he feels yeosang put more pressure on his cock through his jeans, and his eyes roll back when he lets himself buck up against yeosang’s foot. 

yeosang says nothing for a while - just watches wooyoung grind himself against his shoe like a dog, and yeosang really can’t help himself when he blurts out “fuck, you’re humping me like a cute little puppy” and -

he didn’t expect wooyoung to whine so loud at that. 

“aw, do you like being called _puppy_, wooyoung?” he asks, and wooyoung nods his head and pants. 

and then yeosang presses harder on his dick and wooyoung squeals, his eyes glazed over and starting to fill with tears at how fucking good everything feels. 

“look at you,” yeosang coos, “all i’m doing is rubbing my foot against your stupid little cock and you’re basically crying. does it feel that good puppy? does my cute pup feel _good?_”

“yes, _fuck_ sangie. i wanna cum so bad.”

“i’m not stopping you, pretty. you can cum.”

“f...from just your boot?”

yeosang laughs. 

“yes. you wanted to act up and get off, so _do it_.”

wooyoung only nods and squeaks through his tears. 

and then he makes the mistake of looking up. 

yeosang has a hand down his own jeans - obviously trying very hard to balance standing on one leg while trying to jack off and crush his boyfriends cock at the same time - but he’s managing, a hand in his boxers where wooyoung can tell he’s fingering himself by the wet noises he can hear and the way yeosang’s tongue lolls out of his mouth just slightly. 

and fuck if that sight doesn’t break him. 

his grinding gets messier and yeosang puts enough pressure on him that it hurts - and wooyoung knows he must look like a fucking disaster right now; his hair messy and his eyeliner running down his cheeks, gasping and whining while he humps his boyfriends foot like a fucking pathetic animal. 

he hears yeosang let out a high pitched whine of his own and he watches, mesmerised as yeosang fingers himself through orgasm - wooyoung feeling just a little smug that his little show has yeosang playing with his cunt and fucking himself in time with wooyoung’s needy thrusts and fuck. 

that thought combined with the painful pressure on his dick and yeosang laughing at him and throwing nasty words his way has him tensing up and whining yeosang’s name as he cums in his boxers like an overeager teenager. 

both of them pant in silence, neither of them ready to try and talk or move in their current state. 

eventually they both gain enough composure to start cleaning themselves up - and when they’re both presentable yeosang holds the door open for wooyoung, tells him “come to mine tonight at 7. you’re gonna fucking get it.” before he bounces off to go back to lunch. 

wooyoung hopes that’s a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big puppy mingi wants his cute owner to step on him!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s mingi’s turn !!!!
> 
> let me know which boy i should have sangie wreck next! i’m torn between san and seonghwa so pls let me know who u want next!!

mingi is big. that's just a fact that everyone knows. he's tall, with broad shoulders and big hands, thick thighs and lets be real, his dick is huge.

but like this, he feels small. he feels small and he _likes_ it.

he feels so fucking small underneath yeosang, wearing nothing but his pink hoodie and a pair of black panties, his favourite bell around his neck and a ball gag keeping him quiet. he feels even smaller looking up and seeing yeosang fully clothed, looking stupidly pretty in all of his black denim and ripped jeans and smudged eyeliner and worst of all - black platform boots. 

black platform boots that are pressing against his cock, the pressure making it hard for mingi to breathe. he groans when yeosang adds pressure just edging on the side of painful, and yeosang fucking laughs.

"aww, is it too much, baby?" he coos, his tone so obviously mocking and _god_ that's so fucking _hot_, mingi can't even form words and he just whines back at yeosang. 

"what, does it hurt puppy? am i going too hard?"

mingi nods. not because he wants yeosang to stop, but because he knows that if he says yes, _yes_ yeosang is going too hard then yeosang will go harder - and thats all he wants. 

and just like he expected, yeosang giggles sweetly at him before he says "_oh noooo_," and his voice is too fucking sweet for the way he's crushing mingi's cock right now and then he says "but i bet you want it harder, huh?"

mingi almost combusts. 

and when he looks up at yeosang, he honestly looks like a dream. sitting with his legs crossed while he steps on him, leaning back on his hands against the bed as if it’s the most casual thing in the world, as if he isn’t reducing mingi into a drooling crying mess while he grinds against the boot crushing him. 

yeosang’s voice breaks him out of his dumb love struck trance when he asks, “are you close honey?” and mingi nods frantically, almost sobbing behind his gag with the need to just _cum_ already. 

his desperation must be enough because yeosang leans forward then, more pressure on mingi’s cock through his panties from this angle, and shoves a hand in his hair to yank his head back. 

behind the gag mingi squeals, but it hardly comes out as anything more than a gurgle. 

everything is too much. the pressure on his dick and the grip in his hair, the pain in his knees and thighs from being on his knees and the drool he knows is leaking down his chin and the way yeosang is fucking smiling at him sweetly, too sweetly for someone who steps on him like he’s nothing. 

“you look so cute, baby.” yeosang coos and that’s it for mingi, his eyes crossing when he lets out a scream behind his gag and his whole body shakes with how hard he’s cumming - and yeosang keeps pushing down on him until the only noises he makes are tiny whimpers until he finally shakes his head to let yeosang know it’s too much. 

“you okay?” yeosang asks while he unbuckles mingi’s gag, and the taller lets out a soft hum and nods. yeosang smiles. 

“want me to start a bath?” he says, and mingi smiles as he slowly comes back to earth and nods. yeosang moves to start the bath and mingi doesn’t really have the energy to move yet, so he lets himself sit on the floor until his brain clears up.

when yeosang comes back and helps him into the bath, he makes a confused little noise when yeosang doesn’t get in with him. 

“you don’t wanna join?”

“no, it’s okay,” he says, his hand scratching the hair behind mingi’s ear “you did so good, you deserve a bath all to your self.”

and mingi guesses he can’t argue with that. so he lets himself relax while yeosang perches on the floor, head resting on his arms as he leans against the bathtub and occasionally flicks some bubbles at mingi. 

there’s some comfortable silence before mingi speaks up. 

“do you think next time you could try stepping on my face?”

“_mingi_, oh my _god_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> san is annoying. he just wants some attention from yeosang!!!!
> 
> he gets it. he really fuckin gets it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! thank u for coming back to read chap 3!
> 
> san gets kicked in the balls and fuckking loves it!!!
> 
> this chapter in particular is dedicated to my love, my baby girl, @WH0RECHAN because san is her baby boy and i love her lots!

let it be known; yeosang doesn't actually hate san.

he's just the most annoying person he's ever had the misfortune of knowing. 

yeosang knows that he's only an asshole to get his a reaction, to be annoying, but somehow that makes it even more fucking annoying when he throws petty insults his way and spends all of his lunch periods acting like a fucking child.

but yeosang doesn't hate him. just wishes he'd act his fucking age for once. 

//

he's in the bathroom by himself whenever san catches him. he groans when san starts talking to him, something about how he should come to some party and then maybe he'd have more friends and could finally get a cute boyfriend to 'ruin his twink ass' and yeosang kind of snaps.

he's fucking had enough. he just wanted to wash his fucking hands and san comes barging in trying to rile him up and for once, it actually works. 

he's swinging for him before he even realises it.

"what the fuck!?"

"shut up!" yeosang growls, his vision red and his patience fully gone. "all you do is fucking irritate me, insult me, you spend your time trying to rile me up and now that you've finally done it you wanna say 'oh what the fuck'?"

"i jus' wanted to get a reaction, sangie." he says, and _fuck_, his voice is so annoying. 

yeosang is too busy mulling over how annoying he is and doesn't notice san swing back at him, successfully splitting his lip and making his blood fucking _boil_.

he doesn't even hesitate, doesn't even think; just lets out a yell of frustration and aims a knee at san's stomach.

several things happen at once.

  1. yeosang underestimates how tall san is, his knee coming directly into contact with san's crotch.
  2. the force of yeosang's knee sends san back against the wall and he thinks he hears his skull hit the tile.
  3. san moans.

wait.

san... moans?

when yeosang looks up at him, san looks absolutely ashamed, and it dawns on yeosang.

"you liked that?"

san whines a small "uh-huh" and yeosang doesn't even know what he's thinking when he opens his mouth and asks, 

"do you... want me to do it again?"

san nods.

and he doesn't know why he listens.

he slams his knee back onto san, slightly softer this time, just to tease, and watches the way san's eyes cross a little at the pressure.

"is this what you wanted, sannie?"

"fuck, i, uh, yeah."

"awww," yeosang coos, "just wanted my attention? so you acted like a brat to get it?" he says, and he pushes his knee harder against san's cock and when he feels his bulge pressing against his leg he snaps.

"down on the floor, san.now."

san doesn't need to be told twice.

he sinks down onto the bathroom floor and spreads his legs for yeosang, despite not even being told to spread them yet; and yeosang appreciates what _could_ be a good boy if he trains him well enough.

he decides he can reward him for that.

"good boy, baby. you wanna try something fun?"

"yes! wanna try, wanna try for sangie!"

"okay. before we do, promise me you'll tell me if you wanna stop?"

"promise!"

"will you tell me your colour if you need to, baby?"

san nods. "yes! i promise i will! i'm so, so fucking green sangie _please_."

he's so cute when he begs and yeosang can't say no to that.

so he takes a deep breath and gives san what he wants, a maroon doc marten pressing down on san's dick and making him squeal at the pressure.

it feels so fucking good, the heel of yeosang's boot trapping his cock and making it rub against his boxers, the harsh fabric almost painful in the best way. 

"you gotta be quiet san, okay? people in the halls might hear."

san nods an affirmative and tries his best to stay silent; even with yeosang putting most of his weight on his hard cock. 

silence doesn't last long, san letting out a high whine when yeosang lifts his foot ever so slightly just to give him a slight kick.

yeosang just shoves his fingers in san's mouth; and san thinks it's so fucking _hot_ how he does it without even batting an eye,as if he isnt even bothered and doesnt even care. the way he looks at him like he's bored, the way some blood rolls down his chin from his split lip; it's all so fucking hot.

and god, yeosang thinks san makes such a pretty picture; drooling over yeosang's fingers and rubbing his dick against his boot. 

san is barely coherent, only really able to stare at yeosang and whine for more, harder, harder please

and yeosang listens.

"are you close, honey?" he whispers, and san gurgles out a small "_yehsshhs_" from around his fingers, and then his tongue is pushing at them, asking yeosang to take them out.

yeosang does immediately, worrying he's done something wrong or really hurt san somehow, the concern evident on his face as he pulls his hand away.

"you okay, baby? is everything alright?"

"yeah! yeah, i just... wanna kiss sangie."

and oh. he's so cute. he's so fucking cute, yeosang might die.

"okay baby, will that make my pretty boy cum?" he whispers, boot still firmly pressed against sans crotch as he leans forward to meet his eye.

san nods so fucking fast and yeosang wastes no time in shoving his tongue in san's mouth.

and san's whine is so fucking _loud_, so needy and desperate when he feels yeosang lick into his mouth and he can taste the blood from where he punched yeosang earlier; the metallic taste covering his tongue and making his eyes roll back in his head. 

he's so close, he knows it. everything is too much; the taste of yeosang licking blood into his mouth and the pressure on his cock and the way yeosang suddenly has a hand in his own jeans making such slick noises and he's so fucking close.

he manages to pull away enough to mumble a small "kick me, _please_." against yeosang's lips and when yeosang obliges and delivers a swift kick to his dick, he loses it, eyes crossing and thighs clenching, letting out tiny little whimpers into yeosang's mouth while he cums in his boxers, on the dirty dingy floor of a high school bathroom.

it takes him a while to come down, and he sees yeosang wiping himself down and then moving to adjust san's boxers so that he can make an attempt at wiping him too.

"you okay?"

san mumbles out a yes.

"i don't want you to walk just yet, okay? i kicked you kinda hard, it might be a little hard to stand right now."

san nods at him and lets him clean the mess they've made. when he's done, he sits beside san and runs a hand through his hair until he thinks he's ready to stand up and walk home.

and he thinks maybe san isn't as annoying as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! ily! find me on twitter @cumsuh__

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading! iris i hope u enjoyed this bc i know u love cockstomper yeosang !!
> 
> as usual my nsfw twt is @gurohwa so come scream about nasty shit with me !!


End file.
